unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
Stinger
The Stinger is a weapon from the ''Unreal'' series. In later installments, the Stinger appears in the form of a Stinger Minigun. __TOC__ Overview It was originally designed to be a mining tool by the Liandri Mining Corporation. It launches small tarydium shards to carve away unwanted rock. It was discovered to be a decent offensive device and was weaponized. Primary fire immediately causes the gun to fire Tarydium shards at a quick rate. Secondary fire makes the Stinger shoot out loads of shards at a time, but has a slow rate of fire. Unreal and Unreal Mission Pack: Return to Na Pali The Stinger's primary function is a projectile-based machine-gun, throwing out a steady and fairly accurate stream of blue tarydium crystal shards. It can also throw out a half a dozen shards in one wide-angle spread shot, doing medium damage at close range; unfortunately, this shot causes a significant delay before the weapon can be fired again. The Stinger holds an interesting place in the arsenal of Unreal: as a rapid-fire weapon it's less powerful than the Minigun and can be harder to score hits with compared to that hitscan weapon; as a "shotgun" it's weaker than the Flak Cannon and tends to have a shorter effective range. Balancing this is its early availability and plentiful ammo in the original campaign. Unreal Championship 2: The Liandri Conflict UC2's Stinger is similar to that of Unreal, but has some added features. Holding down the trigger of the primary fire mode for a while causes the weapons fire to do more damage. The alternate fire mode launches shards to have limited homing capabilities. Like all UC2 weapons the Stinger does not have unique ammo, but uses the Energy Ammo type. Liandri Rivet Gun The male Liandri robots (Corrosion, Raptor and Syzygy) have a starting weapon which is basically a Stinger in all but name and visual design. Unreal Tournament 3 ;Primary Fire :Rapidly fires unprocessed Tarydium crystal shards. This mode is like traditional miniguns, with hitscan shots and lots of random spread. The first shots fired have slightly longer delays between them, corresponding to fire rates of about 5.8/s, 6.3/s, 7.0/s, 7.7/s and 8.7/s respectively. The full fire rate is reached after about 0.72s. (0.79s for consoles) ;Secondary Fire :Fires large, visible chunks of Tarydium. This mode resembles the original Stinger: it's projectiles are certianly not instant hit, so you will have to lead your target a bit. However, it does have a fair bit of knockback, as well as the ability to pin opponents to the walls with a killing shot. As these shots follow a perfect line with no spread, they are useful against distant stationary or slow targets. UT3 combines the Stinger with the Minigun to create the Stinger Minigun, with a minigun's primary fire mode but a secondary that resembles the Stinger's primary. Its primary firing mode acts as a standard gatling-style gun, slowly spinning up as it fires and shaving off small shards of Tarydium from the reserve. Secondary fire slices off bigger shards, doing more damage, at the cost of firing speed and accuracy. It appears to have nine barrels, in groups of three. If you fire at a enemy for long enough with the secondary fire mode, you can pin them to a wall. Unreal Tournament 4 ; Primary fire : Rapid fire hitscan - good for trackins moving targets. Very deadly with good aim. ; Alternate fire : Slower firing large shards with proximity detonation, good for long range suppression. The Stinger Minigun remains largely unchanged from UT3. Tips and tricks Trivia * The Stinger has never made an appearance in any PC title running on Unreal Engine 2. Gallery Stinger.png|First-person view (Unreal) Stinger_Unreal.png U1-TarydiumShards.png|Tarydium shards TShards.jpg 453617-stinger_super.jpg Unreal Tournament Stinger minigun guide|UT4 Stinger Minigun guide Fragging with Zaccubus UT Tutorial how to shard jump|UT4 Stinger Minigun Shard jump guide External links and references See also * Minigun * Flak Cannon * Tarydium Category:Weapons